Reel Love
by moviemom44
Summary: This one-shot was inspired by the episode "Reel Rangers" and is an homage to HopelessRomantic246's package of one-shots called "The Way It Should Have Been" in which Sydney and Gage find a new way to fall in love in each of the eight or nine chapters.


Author's Note: This one is for Ethanseth, with a huge hat's off to HopelessRomantic246, who has written some of my very favorite Syd and Gage one-shots. This is based on the episode "Reel Rangers" and the beginning is essentially a transcript of the scene between Lily and Gage in Lily's motel room, but then branches off into how I would have liked to see the episode play out. HopelessRomantic246 has a series of these for other episodes (including my personal favorite, her version of The Bachelor Party), packaged under the title "The Way It Should Have Been." If you haven't found them yet, please do so. You won't be disappointed. Ethanseth, thanks so much for the support. I started this a long time ago, before Better Late Than Never. Yesterday I happened to be watching a recording of 'Reel Rangers' and decided to go back and read this again and ended up finishing it. I debated with myself about how far to take their physical relationship. My final decision was influenced by some of your comments about my other stories. I hope everyone enjoys this one while I get back to work on Chapter 7 of BLTN. Reviews are always appreciated.

Reel Love

by

Moviemom44

Ranger Francis Gage led the beautiful young movie star into her darkened motel room, snapping on lights and scanning the shadows as he went. Lily Jenner, star of the low-budget thriller, "13 Coffins", followed closely behind her protector.

"Looks OK to me," Gage said.

"Thanks so much. I know it's silly now that Johnny is in jail, but…" Lily said, referring to a crazed fan who had been stalking her during the filming. Earlier in the day, Gage had stopped Johnny from accosting Lily on the set. A few hours later, Ranger James Trivette had interrupted a second attack, after which Johnny had been hauled off to jail, all the while confessing his undying love for the starlet.

"No, no, it's better to be safe," Gage said as he watched Lily stretch out on the bed like a cat preparing for a long nap. Gage couldn't help noticing how the movement drew his attention to the tiny gold ring in her exposed belly button. He didn't even have to hear her next comment to know that this girl could be big trouble.

"What a day! I can't wait to step into a hot shower," she said smiling seductively at him, hoping he might take the not-too-subtle hint and offer to join her. He got the hint; he just chose not to take it.

"Well, I should go," Gage replied, and started for the door, adding, "I'm in room 516 if you need anything…"

In a flash, Lily was off the bed, sliding her body between Gage and the door. The indirect approach wasn't working, so a more overt method was necessary.

"Don't leave yet, not before I've had a chance to thank you properly," Lily said, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him like her life depended on it.

_OK, _Gage thought, _so she's a good kisser…uh, great kisser…oh, no…_. His hands rested lightly on her back as he let himself respond to her kiss. At last, their lips parted, but they stood with their arms around each other.

"W-well…uhh," Gage hesitated, taking a second or two to regain his wits. He was trying to think of a way past the awkwardness of the moment when he looked into Lily's green eyes and saw no hint of embarrassment, only shameless desire. For one brief instant, he considered staying. It had been a long time since any woman had looked at him like that, let alone a beautiful, sultry actress who didn't have to settle for the likes of a thirty-something Texas Ranger.

After all, he was a man, right? And here was this woman doing her level best to make him feel like a big, strong hero of a man. When was the last time Sydney let him feel like a hero?

_Sydney. Oh, Syd, why won't you look at me like she does?_

Just like that, Lily's spell was broken.

"Goodnight," Gage said, handing Lily her room key.

Taking the key from his hand, Lily made one last attempt. "You don't have to leave so fast," she purred.

"I'd better go," he replied, trying to be kind, but at the same time wishing that she would let go of him before she discovered that his body was reacting to her touch whether he wanted it to or not.

Just then, a look of sudden realization flashed across Lily's face. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize there was someone else." _Probably that pretty lady Ranger he's with, _she thought to herself_. So I wasn't imagining what I saw when she did the stunt ride on the back of his motorcycle_. _He was really enjoying that. Lucky girl._

"No, no, there's nobody else," he stammered.

"Uh—huh," Lily said, clearly unconvinced.

"Really… I mean…" Gage said with all the conviction he could muster.

"Whatever you say," Lily said, kissing him on the cheek and opening the door. "Goodnight, Ranger Gage," she said, waving at him as he stepped into the hallway.

"See you later," he said, waving back as he watched her close the door before heading toward his own room.

_Someone else. Yeah, like that's ever going to happen._

Lost in thoughts of his partner, he opened the stairway door to head up to room 516, and plowed headlong into Sydney, knocking her over backwards. She sat down hard on the edge of the bottom step and then crumpled to the floor.

"Watch where you're…Gage?" she said, her intended tongue lashing cut short when she realized who had hit her. He wasn't supposed to be here. She figured he was still tucking in the vampire princess.

"Syd, I'm sorry! Are you OK?" Gage asked, reaching to help her up.

"Yeah, I will be when my butt stops throbbing. Ow!" she cringed as she stood up, rubbing her backside. She took a tentative step and would have collapsed to the floor again if Gage hadn't caught her. "Oh, geez, that hurts!"

Before she could protest, and he knew she would have, Gage scooped her up in his arms and started up the stairs.

Sydney started to object to being carried like a helpless child, but the pain shooting down her left leg kept her still. Relaxing a little, she laid her head on Gage's shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. She noticed how easily he held her, as though she weighed nothing at all, as though having her in his arms was the most natural thing in the world.

Having mounted one flight of stairs and turning to tackle the next, Gage asked, "What room are you in?"

"514."

"Good. I'm right next door," he said, smiling in spite of himself and feeling a little bit like a hero after all.

When they reached the fourth floor, Gage was breathing heavily, only partly from the exertion of carrying his partner up three flights of stairs. It had actually taken a lot more effort to ignore the little voice in his head that kept whispering, '_Kiss her. Come on. Kiss her. You know you want to…' _with every step he took.

Lily's words came back to him as he climbed the last set of steps. _"I'm sorry. I didn't realize there was someone else."_

Yeah, there was someone else, all right. Not just any someone else -- his partner. The same partner whose petite body was at this very second cradled in his muscular arms, nestling her head against his shoulder, breathing softly against his neck…_C'mon, kiss her. Just do it…_

Sydney was suddenly aware of how close her lips were to his throat. She could see the place on his neck where his pulse fluttered just beneath his warm skin and she wanted to reach out and touch it, to feel his heartbeat under her fingers.

Just then, they reached the stairway door on the fifth floor. Gage set Sydney on her feet, but kept his arms around her and gazed into her deep, brown eyes.

"How's the leg?" he asked in a low voice, his eyes darting back and forth between her eyes and her mouth.

Sydney's cheeks were hot and her breath was coming in tiny hurried gasps. She didn't give a fig about her leg.

He inched his face toward hers, searching her eyes for any sign of hesitation or anxiety. As badly as he wanted this, he wouldn't let it happen if she was going to regret it even for a moment.

"Syd?" he whispered against her ear.

In that one breath of her name, Sydney understood all the questions Gage was asking and the answer to every one of them was, "Yes."

With that, his lips claimed hers in a passionate kiss that stole her breath and her bones all at once. She melted into his embrace, finally letting herself fall utterly and completely in love with him. To hell with her fears and her insecurities. She'd worry about all that tomorrow. Tonight she wanted to just be his woman in every sense of the word.

Gage was swept into a whirlwind of love and longing. He'd never felt anything as powerful as the desire consuming him now. The enormity of it overwhelmed him, but he wasn't afraid. Instead, he let it wash over him like a summer wave and carry him away.

Finally, the need for breath intruded on his dream of kissing her constantly for the rest of his life and he reluctantly lifted his lips from hers. He held her close, his chin resting on her head, while she listened to his heart whispering her name.

"Gage?"

"Shhh. I just want to hold you, Syd. Please just let me hold you for a while."

"I'd love for you to hold me, Gage, all night or forever…whichever comes first, but…"

"But, what?" he asked, a hint of anxiety creeping into his voice.

"But could we do it someplace more private…and comfortable?" She took his hand and, limping slightly, led him out of the stairway and down the hall to Room 514.

After using her key to open the door, Gage led Sydney inside and sat her down on the king size bed. Then, he knelt down and removed her boots, being as careful as he could to not hurt her leg again. Next, he picked up her legs and swung them onto the bed.

"Is that better?" he asked, sitting next to her and stroking her hair away from her face.

"Nope. Not until you lay down here beside me," she answered.

Gage pulled off his own boots and dropped his jacket in a chair before stretching out alongside Sydney.

"Better now?" he asked as he nuzzled her ear.

"Much," was all she could manage before he captured her lips with his, rolled her onto her back and gently eased himself on top of her. She wrapped her arms around him and clung to him, delighting in the feel of his weight covering her like a heavy quilt on a wintry morning.

"Syd, we don't have to go any farther than this, if you don't want to," he assured her. "I just need you to know that I love you. We can stop now and I can go back to my own room, if that's what you want."

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Actually, no, you haven't."

"Well, I love you more than I ever thought I could love anybody, Francis Gage, and I don't want you to go back to your own room," she confessed. "But I don't want our first time to be in a rundown motel room either. Do you think we can handle just holding each other for tonight?"

"There's only one way to find out," he grinned, adding, "Besides, if either of us misbehaves, there's always the handcuffs."

"Oh, you are so not helping," Sydney giggled, smacking him harmlessly on the arm as she turned her back to him and curled up against his chest.

"OK. OK. I'll be good," he promised, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

Sydney reached over and turned off the bedside lamp. A few seconds later, she heard his voice rise up from behind her in the dark.

"Hey, Syd, does your butt still hurt? 'Cuz, I could rub it for you," he offered, snickering mischievously.

"Are you trying to get sent to your room?" she scolded playfully.

"No, ma'am. I'm sorry, Syd, I just couldn't resist."

"Well, try harder." She turned around in his arms long enough for a goodnight kiss and then returned to her spooning position.

"Good-night, handsome," she said when she was finally settled. "I love you."

"I love you, too, beautiful." He lay there for a minute or so, aware that they were breathing as one, and prayed silently that every night from now on would end just like this one, with his Sydney dozing peacefully in his arms.

The End.


End file.
